dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ike vs Wario
Episode 12 Ike (Nominated by Roymaster) vs Wario (nominated by Raiando Description 2 users are about to settle this Smash bros style with their nominated character. Who will win? Section heading Den, Memer, Josh, Soul, Blake, Roy, Rai, Ult, Pik, Char, and EP are playing 11 Player smash on Smash Bros on Discord. until it came down to Roy and Rai. Blake: So Den, What Matchup is this gonna be? Den: Ike vs Wario, Roy Nominated Ike and Rai Nominated Wario, Pik, Oh.. ok! Ult: In that case, Soul activate the transporter gate to the smash bros Battlefield for Roy and Rai. Soul: You got it! (Activates the Transporter gate for Roy and Rai) Roy and Rai enter the portal. In the Smash bros Battlefield Roy and Rai appears on the stage. Roy is dressed up as Ike while Rai is dressed up as Wario Roy: Haha! you look like a fatty! Rai: Grrr..!!! That's it! Time to Die!!!! (Cues Battlefield theme SSBB) HERE WE GO!!!!!!!! Roy uses his side special on Rai which damages him. Rai: Alright Eat this Dickbag!! (comes near Roy and uses his standard special.) Roy gets bitten by Rai and then gets thrown to the side. Roy: Ew!!!! Rai: HAHAHAHA!!!! A deku nut appears Roy: OOOOH!!!! Roy: You think that's funny try this!!!! Roy throws the deku nut at Rai which stuns him. Roy: HAHAHA!!! How's that!! Roy comes near Rai and Charges his Standard Special.and then releases his attack at full charge which launches Rai in the air but at the cost of some health Roy was at 50% health while Rai was at 68% health Meanwhile back at the Discord Chat room, the 9 users were watching Roy and Rai fighting. Memer: So, how are Roy and Rai doing? Blake: Great So far! Char: Hey guys, Mind if I put their health at 999% Everyone: YEAH!!!!!!! Char: OK (opens up his hacking machine and hacks Roy and Rai's health. BAck in the game, Roy and Rai realizes that their health is at 999% Roy: What the- WHO DID THIS!!! Rai: IDK probably the game itself. but it looks like I win! Roy: What are you talking about? Rai throws a Deku nut at Roy which stuns him then a a super scope appeared and Rai grabs it and aims at Roy. Rai: Sayonara, Sucker! Roy regains conciousness and manages to dodge the charge shot. Roy: Whew... Roy finds a Deku nut and throws it at Rai which stuns him. then a smash ball appeared. Roy attacks the smash ball until it gets crushed. Roy now has the smash ball and comes near Rai. Roy: It's Game over for you. Roy activates his final smash. Roy: GREAT AETHER!!!!!!!! Roy then plummets Rai which sends him off the screen and explodes. Rai: SCREW YOU!!!!!!!!! Roy then gets transported back at the Discord Chat Room. Roy: Now that's what I call a Battle! This Matchup's winner is..... IKE!!!!! Next time on Den's DBX... ???: I wanna Fight you for me. ???: OPEN GATE OF THE MAIDEN!!!! VIRGO!!!! Category:Super Smash Bros. Themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Densetsu1999 Category:Strength themed battles Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Sword vs. Fist Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Adventures of Den and his DBF Friends